Elie Caldwell - 3 : One of Us
by Edeinn
Summary: [Série Elie Caldwell : Episode 3] "Pourquoi personne ne m'écoute jamais ? se lamenta Rodney."- " Promis, la prochaine fois, je vous écouterai McKay. On a un code Foxtrot Alpha 6 au niveau -2. " - " Caldwell, confirmez, exigea Lorne. " - " Code Foxtrot Alpha 6, Monsieur. Atlantis a été infiltrée par des Wraiths. " Dommage, la journée avait bien commencé, songea Caldwell.
1. Résumé du prologue

_Elie Caldwell_

Résumé de l'épisode précédent

Si tu es ici, soit tu as lu le prologue : Ab Imo Pectore, soit tu as lu l'avertissement et préféré venir ici !

Dans tous les cas, sois le bienvenu cher lecteur !

Cette fic est presque finie (pas mal de retouches à faire, mais ce n'est pas bien méchant) donc la publication ne sera pas interrompue. On se retrouvera pour un chapitre toutes les deux semaines.

Si tu n'as pas lu le prologue, « Ab Imo Pectore », voici un résumé de ce que tu as manqué. Si tu l'as lu, passe au chapitre suivant jeune padawan !

Su ce, vous connaissez la chanson : disclaimer !

_**Disclaimer : **__**L'univers et les personnages de Stargate Atlantis sont la propriété de la MGM, Brad Wright et Robert C. Cooper. Et s'ils les veulent, je leur file même mes OCs à condition qu'ils relancent la série (bande de feignasses, je vous aime quand même) Je ne tire aucun bénéfice pour la publication de cette fiction.**_

Précédemment dans « _Ab Imo Pectore »_

— « Élie… Il faut que je te dise… hésita le colonel Caldwell, l'air soucieux.

— C'est Maman, c'est ça ? déduisit Élie, tout en connaissant déjà la réponse. »

Le cancer était de retour. Élie savait que sa mère refuserait les traitements. Rose Caldwell-Devlin était déjà vaincue.

— « Combien de temps lui reste-t-il ?

— C'est difficile à dire. Tu devrais rentrer, conseilla simplement Steven affligé.

— J'irai voir Sheppard, l'informa Élie. Je demanderai une permission. »

OoOoOoOoO

— « Désolé, Caldwell, mais le major Ewing repart déjà sur Terre sur cette rotation, j'ai besoin de vous pour superviser l'équipe en son absence, refusa Sheppard quand Élie lui présenta sa requête. Vous pourrez être du prochain voyage, si vous voulez. Rien de grave au moins, Capitaine ?

— « Non, Monsieur ! Juste envie de rentrer un moment ! mentit-elle. »

Sur un salut formel, Élie prit congé et quitta le bureau de John, d'un pas pressé. Deux mois. Il suffisait que sa mère tienne encore deux mois et elle pourrait être à ses côtés. Mais avait-elle encore tout ce temps, songea Élie en prenant le chemin de ses quartiers.

OoOoOoOoO

— « Monsieur ? s'étonna Élie en voyant son supérieur équipé comme pour une mission d'exploration.

— Repos Capitaine, intima le Major Ewing. Allez préparer votre paquetage, vous partez pour la Terre dans trente minutes. Le colonel Sheppard a accepté que nous échangions nos places. A ma demande, précisa-t-il devant l'air ébahi de sa subordonnée.

— Vous deviez repartir sur Terre pour l'anniversaire de votre fille. Alors, pourquoi échanger votre place avec moi ? s'étonna Elie.

— Je serais un mauvais officier supérieur si je vous confiais mes hommes alors que vous n'êtes pas dans un bon état d'esprit, expliqua-t-il. Vous risqueriez de ramener mes garçons en morceaux, tenta-t-il de plaisanter. »

Élie médita cette réponse, touchée par le sacrifice du major. Elle n'était pas dupe : le major Ewing voyait trop peu sa fille et elle savait à quel point ce retour sur Terre pour fêter les dix ans de son enfant comptait pour lui. Élie était consciente que cette décision avait dû couter beaucoup à son supérieur et qu'elle n'était dictée que par une profonde compassion pour elle-même.

OoOoOoOoO

Assise dans le canapé, une couverture sur les genoux, Rose Caldwell-Devlin faisait face à sa fille, qui se tenait le dos raide dans l'un des fauteuils de son confortable salon.

— « Alors comment se passe ta mission ? reprit Rose d'un air plus enjoué. Ton père m'a dit que…

— Tu le savais avant que je parte ? la coupa Élie, sans préambule. Que tu avais rechuté ?

— Si cela avait été le cas et que je te l'avais dit, serais-tu partie ? questionna sa mère.

— Évidemment que non, Maman ! s'emporta la jeune femme, émue. Tu sais bien que je serais restée à tes côtés. Je l'ai toujours fait.

— C'est vrai. Et c'est exactement pour cette raison que je ne t'ai rien dit, avoua Rose. Approche chérie, lui intima-t-elle avec douceur. Tu étais si enthousiaste, Eleanor, continua-t-elle quand sa fille fut assise près d'elle. Tu parlais de cette mission avec tellement de passion. Même si j'ignore ce que ton père et toi faites exactement là-bas – d'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas où est ce là-bas – mais ça a l'air si important. Je n'ai pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Simplement en te regardant et t'écoutant en parler avant que tu partes, j'ai compris que c'était une aventure unique et extraordinaire, et j'aurais été la pire mère de l'univers si je t'avais gardée près de moi. Cela aurait été si égoïste. »

OoOoOoOoO

— « Bonjour, je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? demanda la femme d'une trentaine d'années qui lui ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

— Capitaine Élie Caldwell, Madame ! se présenta la jeune femme. C'est votre mari qui m'envoie. Pour une raison très particulière, il n'a pas pu revenir pour l'anniversaire de votre fille, aussi m'a-t-il confié un présent à lui remettre ainsi qu'une lettre pour vous. »

OoOoOoOoO

Cela faisait tout juste deux semaines que le colonel et sa fille avaient débarqué du Dédale. L'état de Rose Devlin-Caldwell s'était rapidement dégradé depuis leur arrivée. Comme si elle avait attendu le retour de sa fille pour enfin se laisser mourir.

Élie avait profité de chaque heure qu'elle avait pu passer auprès de sa mère, même si dans ses derniers jours, Rose avait passé la majorité de son temps à dormir. Les deux femmes avaient évoqué de vieux souvenirs, ri beaucoup, et pleuré un peu aussi.

Rose avait tout fait pour bénéficier de soins palliatifs à domicile. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était s'éteindre chez elle, entourée des gens qu'elle aimait. Et c'était paisiblement qu'elle était partie, simplement en ne se réveillant pas un matin.

Au cimetière, la pelouse était noire de monde. Rose Devlin-Caldwell était une femme appréciée. Tous étaient là.

Élie fut très touchée de voir défiler devant elle les généraux Landry et O'Neill, le major Davis, le lieutenant Cadman, des membres du SGC et de l'équipage du Dédale, et même Caroline Ewing.

OoOoOoOoO

Le voyage de retour du Dédale touchait à sa fin, déjà presque deux mois depuis qu'Élie avait quitté Atlantis, et la jeune femme trépignait d'impatience à l'idée de retrouver la cité si chère à son cœur. Il lui était difficile de s'occuper l'esprit, et sans cesse elle ressassait les évènements qu'elle avait vécus sur Terre.

Elle se remémorait chaque jour le visage émacié de sa mère, vaincue par la maladie. La foule nombreuse lors de l'enterrement. Les multiples et ennuyeuses démarches administratives liées à la succession. Tout cela la rendait aigrie et morose.

— « Sortie de l'hyperespace dans cinq minutes, annonça la voix de son père dans les haut-parleurs du Dédale. Arrivée sur Atlantis prévue à cinq heures zéro zéro. Merci à tout le personnel débarquant de bien vouloir se tenir prêt.

Enfin Elie rentrait chez elle, sur Atlantis.

Et Maintenant, la suite …


	2. Chapter 1

_Coucou toi !_

_Pas envie de faire du blabla donc je te laisse tout entier à ta lecture, et nous on se retrouve en bas, mais avant, le disclaimer ! _

_Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de Stargate Atlantis sont la propriété de la MGM, Brad Wright et Robert C. Cooper. Et s'ils les veulent, je leur file même mes OCs à condition qu'ils relancent la série (bande de feignasses, je vous aime quand même) Je ne tire aucun bénéfice pour la publication de cette fiction._

* * *

_Élie Caldwell_

One of us

Chapitre 1

— « Téléportation dans trois … deux … un … décompta le docteur Novak. »

Le temps d'un claquement de doigt, Elie sentit le froid et le vide l'envahir, puis une bourrasque de vent glacial lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Enfin elle était de retour. Atlantis, splendeur de la galaxie, scintillant de milles éclats sous le pâle soleil matinal de Lantia. Comme une flèche de glace pointant vers le ciel, la tour de contrôle se dressait devant elle, grandiose et immémoriale.

Débarquée sur la digue est, Elie prit tout son temps pour rejoindre le sas d'accueil où elle devait pointer. Après cette longue permission sur Terre, pleine de souvenirs douloureux, la jeune militaire ressentait le besoin de faire une pause, seule au milieu de l'immensité de verre et d'acier de la cité. Elle se gorgea des premiers rayons de soleil qui caressaient sa peau, empêchant les puissantes bourrasques hivernales de la geler jusqu'aux os.

— « Vous vous êtes de nouveau perdue, Capitaine ? l'interrogea moqueur le Major Lorne en la rejoignant. »

Elie secoua la tête, tâchant de chasser de ses pensées les derniers souvenirs amers de l'enterrement de sa mère qui défilaient en boucle dans son esprit. Toutes à ses réminiscences, la jeune femme errait depuis un moment le long de la berge, sans faire mine de rentrer. Le major s'était inquiété de l'air absent et morose du capitaine. Comme de nombreuses personnes sur la base, Evan avait appris le décès de Rose Caldwell des suites d'un cancer particulièrement agressif. Aussi imaginait-il sans mal les tourments dans lesquels devait se trouver sa fille à présents.

— « Bonjour Major, le salua-t-elle poliment. Excusez-moi, après ce long voyage, j'avais vraiment besoin de me dégourdir les jambes et de prendre l'air, expliqua-t-elle. J'espère vraiment que le docteur McKay finira par mener à bien son projet de pont intergalactique !

— A qui le dites-vous ! approuva Lorne. Je voulais aussi vous présenter mes condoléances, Capitaine. Je suis sincèrement désolé pour votre mère, compatit-il.

— Merci Monsieur. Eh bien, il commence vraiment à faire froid, je croyais que les saisons ici ne devaient durer que deux mois, continua-t-elle, désireuse de changer de sujet.

— Oh mais c'est le cas, affirma Evan. L'hiver lantien est bientôt fini, on annonce le printemps d'ici une semaine ou deux. Allez, rentrez vous mettre au chaud, lui conseilla-t-il avec douceur. »

Quand Elie et Evan entrèrent dans le sas d'accueil, le dernier atlante débarqué du vaisseau quittait la pièce après son pointage obligatoire. La jeune femme se soumit sans broncher à l'inspection de rigueur. Tandis qu'un Marine fouillait son sac pour s'assurer qu'elle n'importait rien de dangereux ou de contraire aux règles, le première classe Baldwin lui fit passer le contrôle biométrique et signer le registre.

— « Bon, vous êtes bien vous, alors vous pouvez y aller, mon Capitaine, annonça le jeune homme. Bon retour à la maison !

— Merci Première Classe, répondit Elie en souriant. C'est bon d'être chez soi, termina-t-elle d'une voix plus basse, comme pour elle-même. Major ! héla-t-elle son supérieur qui s'éloignait déjà pour accueillir le personnel naviguant du Dédale. Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais est-ce que vous savez si SGA 9 est à la base, Monsieur ?

— Non, Capitaine, ils sont actuellement en mission sur M2R441. Je crois qu'ils ne reviennent que dans trois jours, l'informa-t-il. »

Elie le remercia et prit congé. Et bien qu'un peu déçue de ne pas pouvoir revoir ses amis, elle conserva toute sa bonne humeur, trop heureuse d'être enfin rentrée. Elle avait hâte de se remettre au travail.

OoOoOoOoO

Elie quitta ses quartiers avec un sourire persistant. En entrant dans sa chambre pour ranger ses affaires et enfiler son uniforme atlante, elle avait eu la surprise de découvrir les charmantes petites attentions déposées là par ses amis et collègues.

Logan avait laissé sur sa table de nuit, un vase de fleurs très colorées qu'il avait – d'après le mot qui les accompagnait – obtenues grâce à son charme auprès d'une botaniste fort jolie. Trager, pour sa part, avait griffonné à son attention un tas de notes sur deux peuples rencontrés pendant son absence, sûr que cela occuperait la jeune négociatrice en attendant leur retour.

Mais l'attention qui la toucha le plus, ce fut le petit mot d'encouragement laissé par Shahin sur son oreiller, ainsi qu'un étrange petit fruit orange et vert provenant de Manara et qu'Elie adorait. De toute évidence, son ami avait également fait le ménage dans sa chambre puisque malgré ses deux mois d'absence, il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de poussière.

Intérieurement, Elie se réjouit de la chance d'avoir auprès d'elle de tels amis. Voilà pourquoi elle avait eu tant de hâte de revenir sur Atlantis. Dans cette galaxie à des millions d'années de la planète qui l'avait vue naitre dans un univers peuplé de terribles menaces, elle se sentait chez elle parce qu'elle les avait, eux. Des hommes hors du commun qui étaient comme une seconde famille, quand la première de délitait à vue d'œil.

Sentant remonter en elle les noirs souvenirs de sa permission sur Terre, Elie tâcha de se ressaisir. Elle devait se changer les idées. Trouver quelqu'un avec qui parler et qui lui remonterait le moral. La jeune militaire n'hésita pas une seconde avant de bifurquer pour rejoindre le téléporteur le plus proche et indiqua sur l'écran où elle souhaitait se rendre.

Quand elle sortit du téléporteur, elle constata que ce niveau était plutôt calme. Tant mieux, songea la jeune femme. Ainsi elle ne le dérangerait pas au milieu de son travail. Elie s'avança dans l'infirmerie, salua poliment plusieurs infirmières, déclina la proposition du Docteur Biro de l'examiner, et enfin elle aperçut celui qu'elle cherchait. Assis devant un ordinateur, en train de pianoter distraitement sur le clavier pour faire défiler des radios, le docteur Brenner semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

— « Je te dérange ? demanda doucement Elie en s'approchant de lui.

— Elie ! s'écria le médecin en bondissant de sa chaise pour la serrer dans ses bras. Comment vas-tu ? s'inquiéta-t-il en la libérant.

— Ca va, Simon, ça va, tâcha-t-elle de le rassurer. Nous y étions préparés depuis longtemps. Je crois qu'inconsciemment nous avions toujours su qu'il y aurait une autre rechute. Elle est partie sans trop souffrir et j'ai pu lui dire aurevoir, c'est le plus important, acheva-t-elle en espérant clore là cette conversation. »

Comprenant la réticence de son amie à évoquer ce sujet, Simon ne se fit pas prier pour adopter un air enjoué et raconter à la jeune femme tout ce qu'elle avait manqué depuis son départ. Il lui parla de quelques nouveaux peuples rencontrés lors des explorations de ces deux derniers mois. Il évoqua la découverte d'une nouvelle salle de contrôle au niveau -2 qui enthousiasmait les scientifiques. Il lui fit part également des derniers ragots de la cité, notamment la rumeur loufoque selon laquelle le docteur Weir entretenait une liaison torride avec le Satedan Ronon Dex.

— « _Une équipe médicale en salle d'embarquement_, annonça la voix de Chuck dans les haut-parleurs de l'infirmerie.

— Docteur Brenner pour le poste de commande, répondit immédiatement Brenner en activant son oreillette. Ici l'infirmerie, dit-il quand il entendit la voix du technicien de la porte dans son oreille. Faites-moi un topo. Reçu, on arrive tout de suite. Fin de communication. On nous ramène le Sergent Rover avec un trauma à la jambe, consécutive à une chute. Possible fracture. On y va ! lança-t-il avec force dans l'infirmerie. Je suis désolé, je vais devoir t'abandonner, le devoir m'appelle, s'excusa-t-il auprès d'Elie en enfilant sa blouse. Mais on se retrouve un peu plus tard au mess ? proposa-t-il.

— Bien sûr ! Aller, file, on a besoin de tes talents en bas, l'enjoignit Elie tout en quittant l'infirmerie. »

OoOoOoOoO

Quand Elie tourna la dernière page du carnet de notes que lui avait offert Trager, deux heures avaient déjà passées. La lecture des observations du sergent sur les deux peuples qu'il avait rencontrés, avait passionné la jeune femme. Elle avait hâte de faire leur connaissance à son tour et d'en apprendre plus sur leurs coutumes et leurs modes de vie.

En refermant le carnet, Elie soupira. Bien, et maintenant qu'allait-elle faire ? Shahin aussi était en mission à l'extérieur. Simon était toujours à l'infirmerie. Et Cadman était en train de se quereller avec McKay à propos des systèmes auxiliaires de la cité. Elie ne s'imaginait pas devoir flâner encore trois jours avant le retour d'exploration de son équipe.

Aussi, d'un pas décidé, elle prit le chemin du bureau de la dirigeante Atlante. A travers les parois vitrées de la pièce, Elie aperçu Elizabeth plongée en pleine lecture sur sa tablette. La militaire frappa à la porte pour s'annoncer et sur un geste d'invitation de Weir, elle entra.

— « Bonjour Madame, la salua-t-elle, formelle. Puis-je vous déranger quelques instants ?

— Vous ne me dérangez pas, Capitaine, la rassura le docteur Weir. Asseyez-vous. Comment allez-vous ?

— Bien, Madame, merci de vous en soucier.

— Je tenais également à vous présenter toutes mes condoléances pour votre mère. Je sais ce que vous traversez.

— Merci, Madame. Tout le monde se montre très gentil avec moi depuis mon retour, lui fit remarquer Elie, sans malice.

— C'est tout à fait normal, Capitaine. Ici, sur Atlantis, nous formons une grande famille, affirma-t-elle avec douceur. Alors dites-moi, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

— Me donner quelque chose à faire ! répondit Elie du tac-o-tac. Je suis revenue depuis exactement … quatre heures et dix-sept minutes, expliqua-t-elle en vérifiant sa montre. Et déjà je tourne en rond. J'aimerais savoir si je peux faire quelque-chose d'utile. Je sais que SGA 7 est revenu avec un membre blessé et que leur mission n'est pas terminée : si vous le permettez, je peux les accompagner lorsqu'ils y retourneront, proposa-t-elle.

— SGA 7 reste à la base pour le moment, objecta Weir, l'air désolé.

— Oui bien sûr, convint Elie. C'est évident. Peut-être une autre équipe sur le départ, tenta-t-elle encore. Je suis sûre que je peux être utile.

— Je n'en doute pas, Capitaine : je connais vos talents, attesta Elizabeth. Mais vous envoyer en exploration n'est pas de mon ressort. En tant que militaire, vous êtes sous les ordres de John. Et en son absence, c'est le Major Lorne qui peut prendre cette décision. Et si vous voulez mon avis, je crains qu'il ne refuse : vous êtes officiellement toujours en permission. Prenez un peu de temps pour vous, Elie, tâcha-t-elle de l'encourager. Ne pressez pas trop votre retour.

— Sauf votre respect, Madame, j'ai eu dix-huit interminables jours de vol spatial pour prendre du temps pour moi, rétorqua Elie. Là j'ai juste besoin d'un peu d'action. Je vous en supplie donnez-moi quelque chose à faire, où je vais devenir chèvre. Je prendrais n'importe quoi : je suis désespérée, l'implora-t-elle.

— Ecoutez, laissez-moi une petite heure pour regarder dans les traités en cours si je trouve quelque chose pour vous, proposa Elizabeth. Il n'y aura pas d'action, mais ça aura au moins le mérite de vous occuper.

— Merci infiniment, Madame ! s'exclama Elie, reconnaissante.

— Je ne vous promets rien, Capitaine, alors pas d'emballement, nuança la dirigeante. En attendant, faites-moi plaisir, allez déjeuner et essayez de vous détendre un peu, lui ordonna-t-elle amicalement. C'est ce que l'on est censé faire quand on est en congé. »

Elie remercia à nouveau chaleureusement le docteur Weir du temps qu'elle lui avait accordé, puis prit le chemin du mess, comme le lui avait conseillé Elizabeth.

OoOoOoOoO

Après déjeuner, Elie avait rejoint ses quartiers attendant patiemment d'être contactée par le docteur Weir. En attendant, elle s'était plongée dans un roman policier, pour passer le temps, quand enfin un bip dans son oreillette lui indiqua que quelqu'un souhaitait communiquer avec elle.

— « Capitaine Caldwell, annonça-t-elle en activant sa radio.

— _Capitaine, ici le docteur Weir. Si vous êtes toujours aussi désespérée de trouver une occupation, rejoignez-moi dans mon bureau_¸ lui indiqua la leader atlante.

— Affirmatif Madame ! J'arrive tout de suite. Caldwell fin de communication, termina-t-elle en coupant son communicateur auriculaire. »

Sans hésiter, Elie chaussa ses rangers et rejoignit le bureau de Weir au petit trot. En arrivant elle vit McKay et Cadman en train de se disputer devant la dirigeante, visiblement blasée par les chamailleries de ses deux collaborateurs, d'un geste de la main, elle invita Elie à entrer.

— « Docteur, Lieutenant, salua-t-elle ses collègues en entrant dans la pièce. Si je dérange, je peux attendre à l'extérieur, le temps que vous terminiez avec le docteur McKay et le lieutenant Cadman, Madame, proposa Elie.

— Non, c'est la raison pour laquelle je vous ai fait venir, Capitaine, objecta Weir. Nous avons envoyé le docteur Dubois et le technicien Harper au niveau -2 pour tenter de remettre en état une salle de contrôle auxiliaire, cependant, il semblerait qu'on ait perdu le contact avec eux depuis près de quinze minutes, expliqua Weir.

— Et ce gros bébé a peur de descendre parce qu'il pense que quelque chose les a peut-être mangés, se moqua ouvertement le lieutenant Cadman.

— Je n'ai pas peur, mademoiselle je sais tout ! Je pense juste qu'il vaut mieux être prudent, peut-être qu'il y a un problème qui nécessite plus de … muscles et moins de cerveaux, répliqua McKay, grognon.

— Mes muscles à moi ? s'étonna Caldwell.

— Ben ce n'est pas à vous que j'avais pensé, rispota Rodney. J'avais demandé une équipe de solides Marines, mais Elizabeth a refusé ! s'exclama-t-il, offusqué.

— Parce qu'on n'a pas besoin de Marines, Rodney ! s'agaça Cadman. Madame, je suis sûre que ce sont simplement les communicateurs qui ne passent pas dans cette partie de la cité, ajouta-t-elle. Nous n'avons pas encore remis en fonction l'essentiel des commandes dans ce secteur. Ce n'est pas utile de déranger le Capitaine pendant son repos pour si peu, Madame. Je peux y aller toute seule et …

— Alors ça certainement pas ! s'opposa McKay avec un air suffisant. Vous allez encore tripatouiller à n'importe quoi avec vos grosses pattes de bucheron du Montana et tout casser. Et qui devra encore réparer vos erreurs : c'est bibi ! Si vous y allez, j'y vais aussi !

— Bien alors c'est réglé, Rodney, vous et le lieutenant Cadman, vous vous chargez de ça, conclut Elizabeth.

— Mais et pour les Marines … tenta à nouveau McKay d'une toute petite voix.

— C'est toujours non, Rodney, refusa Weir, d'un ton las. Ce sera le capitaine Caldwell ou rien.

— Mais, Elizabeth … Bon d'accord, va pour Caldwell, alors abdiqua McKay, bougon en quittant le bureau. Si ma vie a si peu de valeur pour vous ! cria-t-il tout en continuant à s'éloigner. Mais quand je me serais fait dévorer par une entité hostile, enfermée là dessous depuis dix mille ans, je suis sûr que vous le regretterez, Elizabeth ! Vous verrez ! la prévint-il d'une voix forte depuis l'escalier.

— Alors désespérée à ce point-là, Capitaine ? demanda la dirigeante atlante, une fois seule avec Elie.

— On dirait bien que oui, confirma Elie avec un sourire amusé. Mais, sauf votre respect, Madame, je ne comprends pas bien en quoi je peux être utile à McKay et Cadman.

— Comme le lieutenant Cadman, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait en bas quelque chose qui ait pu s'en prendre à Dubois et Harper, se justifia Weir. Ce ne sont pas vos talents de militaire que je sollicite, mais plutôt vos aptitudes diplomatiques, si vous voyez où je veux en venir.

— Je dois empêcher ces deux-là de s'entretuer, en déduisit Caldwell. Moi qui voulais de l'action, je vais être servie ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant. Caldwell, annonça-t-elle en activant son communicateur qui bipait.

— _Dites, je sais que vous aurez du mal à le comprendre, mais mon temps à moi est précieux, Capitaine_, l'invectiva McKay dans l'oreillette. _Alors magnez-vous un peu, ce n'est pas l'heure de prendre le thé !_

— J'arrive tout de suite, Docteur, répondit Elie d'une voix mielleuse en soupirant. Madame, salua-t-elle Weir avant de rejoindre Rodney et Laura. »

OoOoOoOoO

— « Nan mais franchement Caldwell, vous auriez au moins pu prendre un petit P90 et une ou deux grenades, non ? rouspéta de nouveau McKay tandis que leur trio cheminait doucement dans les couloirs sombres et humides du niveau -2. Comme garde du corps, vous êtes vraiment zéro !

— Je sais, Docteur McKay, soupira Elie, lasse. C'est déjà la troisième fois que vous me le dites et ma réponse n'a toujours pas changé. Non je ne dois pas être plus armée car seuls les soldats de garde peuvent porter des armes entre les murs de la cité. Non, je ne ferais pas demi-tour pour supplier le major Lorne de me donner autre chose qu'un pistolet. Et non, Docteur, je ne le fais pas exprès pour vous faire enrager, soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. En revanche … s'exclama-t-elle avec force en voyant l'astrophysicien ouvrir de nouveau la bouche pour râler. En revanche, j'ai effectivement toutes les capacités nécessaires pour vous assommer pendant des heures si vous m'y obligez, le menaça-t-elle. Est-ce bien clair, Docteur ? lui demanda-t-elle durement. Bien, alors s'il vous plait, arrêtez de vous plaindre, lui ordonna-t-elle quand le scientifique acquiesça en bougonnant.

— Je parie sur deux minutes, pas plus, souffla Laura en s'approchant d'Elie.

— Il ne tiendra pas plus d'une minute, répondit Caldwell en retour.

— Vous êtes sûre de votre chemin, Cadman ? intervint Rodney en grognant. J'ai l'impression qu'on marche depuis des heures là. Je suis sûr que vous nous avez perdus, Cadman.

— Et voilà, j'ai gagné ! fanfaronna Elie. Rodney, ça fait à peine quinze minutes qu'on marche et on a traversé la moitié de la cité avec un téléporteur : vous allez survivre. En plus, je crois qu'on est arrivé, ajouta-t-elle en vérifiant le plan sur la tablette de Cadman.

— Oui, confirma cette dernière. C'est la porte juste à droite après le tournant. »

Rodney marqua un temps d'arrêt, toujours convaincu que l'absence de réponse de Dubois et Harper était liée à l'intervention d'une entité hostile. Et le fait que les détecteurs de signes de vie de la cité ne soient pas connectés dans cette partie du réseau, ajoutait encore à la paranoïa du docteur.

— « Ecoutez, j'ai vraiment un mauvais pressentiment, Caldwell, insista Rodney. Alors, on fait demi-tour, on appelle Lorne en lui disant qu'on a trouvé un truc suspect et qu'il nous faut du renfort, et on les attend sagement ici, ok ? proposa-t-il. »

Cadman soupira tout en continuant d'avancer. En revanche, Elie avait ralenti le pas. Non pas qu'elle souhaitait donner raison à l'inénarrable Canadien, mais elle aussi avait une drôle de sensation. Un frisson lui monta le long du dos et instinctivement, elle toucha le holster de son arme, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours là. L'endroit qu'ils exploraient lui était familier. Pourtant elle ne se rappelait pas d'être déjà venue par ici. La seule fois où elle avait mis les pieds au niveau -2, se rappela-t-elle, c'était pour visiter l'observatoire sous-marin fraichement découvert quelques semaines plus tôt. Et de ce périple, elle n'en avait gardé que de bons souvenirs. Si l'on excluait le fait qu'elle avait failli mourir dans ces couloirs après avoir été exposée à un appareil lantien qui l'avait rendu invisible.

Peut-être était-ce cela qui la rendait nerveuse, songea-t-elle. Sans doute étaient-ce les réminiscences de cet épisode presque fatal qui causaient cette impression de danger. Pourtant le malaise persistait, Elie était persuadée qu'il y avait autre chose dont elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir.

— « Capitaine ? la rappela à l'ordre Cadman. Vous êtes encore avec nous ?

— Désolé, Lieutenant. J'étais dans le vague, s'excusa-t-elle. Je viens de me rappeler pourquoi ce secteur m'était familier : c'est par ici que le major Ewing et Ronon m'ont trouvée alors que j'étais _invisible_, grimaça-t-elle. J'avais presque oublié que j'avais failli mourir. Jamais agréable comme pensée, ajouta-t-elle.

— Oui et bien ce n'est pas tout ça, mais j'aimerais autant ne pas trop traîner ici, déclara Rodney en regardant tout autour de lui, fébrile. Alors, Capitaine, est-ce que vous pouvez faire votre truc, là … vous savez, pour sécuriser les lieux … Tout est clair et tout ça …

— Compris, Rodney, accepta Elie, sans s'offusquer du ton hautain de l'astrophysicien.

— Eh mais vous ne sortez pas votre arme ? s'étonna le scientifique en chuchotant tandis que la jeune femme avançait confiante vers la première salle.

— Si ça peut vous faire plaisir, Docteur … soupira-t-elle en tirant son colt du holster. »

Le capitaine pénétra dans la première pièce à sa droite : comme elle s'y était attendue, il n'y avait rien à signaler. En revanche, il n'y avait pas non plus de trace des deux scientifiques égarés, ni de leur équipement.

Indiquant à ses équipiers que tout était clair – à la grande satisfaction de McKay – Elie continua à avancer dans le couloir. D'après ce que Cadman lui avait expliqué, au fond du couloir, se trouvait la seule porte d'accès à toute une série de petites salles qui formaient l'extrémité de l'une des six branches de la cité.

Ces pièces avaient été dégagées quelques semaines plus tôt, et on y avait découvert une console de commande auxiliaire qui avait attisé la curiosité de McKay. Pour le moment, en revanche, tant que rien n'avait été réactivé dans ce secteur, l'on se servait de ces petites salles comme entrepôt de stockage pour les artefacts aliens ramenés de mission, et qui étaient trop volumineux pour être conservés dans les labos.

Les trois atlantes traversèrent une première pièce dans laquelle étaient disposés çà et là des caisses de toutes formes et tailles. Dans la seconde, ils trouvèrent enfin l'équipement des deux scientifiques, abandonné sur l'une des boîtes en bois, mais toujours pas de trace des deux hommes. A cet instant, Elie commença à s'inquiéter. Comme un militaire ne se sépare jamais de son arme, un chercheur n'abandonne jamais sa tablette. Alors pourquoi celle d'Harper était-elle restée dans cette pièce ? Et jusqu'où son propriétaire avait-il bien pu aller sans elle ?

— « McKay, vérifiez sur la tablette d'Harper s'il y'a quelque-chose qui pourrait nous indiquer de quel côté ils sont partis, ordonna Caldwell avec sérieux. »

En effet au bout de la salle se trouvaient trois portes qui visiblement menaient dans différentes directions et rien pour les renseigner sur le chemin pris par les scientifiques disparus.

— « Rien, annonça McKay. Mais on devrait prendre à droite, conseilla-t-il. C'est par là que se trouve la salle de contrôle. »

Elie obtempéra, suivie par Laura et Rodney. La négociatrice se sentait de plus en plus oppressée à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Impression que partageait visiblement le lieutenant, qui instinctivement avait saisi son arme. Ils traversèrent encore deux salles avant d'être bloqués par une porte verrouillée qui refusa de s'ouvrir malgré leur gêne ATA.

— « Ils n'ont pas dû passer par là, supposa Elie en s'appuyant négligemment contre l'une des longues caisses éparpillées dans la pièce.

— Ils ont forcément pris ce chemin, la contra Cadman. C'est le seul accès à la commande auxiliaire, affirma-t-elle. Rodney, je n'arrive pas à ouvrir cette porte : vous pouvez venir voir ?

— C'est exactement pour ça que je ne pouvais pas vous laisser venir seule, répondit McKay d'un ton autosuffisant. On n'a jamais vu une jolie femme intelligente. Bien que vous ne soyez pas si jolie, continua-t-il sous le regard noir de Cadman. La seule exception à cette règle serait peut-être le colonel Carter, se ravisa-t-il l'air rêveur, tout en connectant sa tablette aux cristaux de contrôle de la porte. Même si elle n'est pas aussi intelligente que … Non mais tu vas t'ouvrir, oui ! s'emporta subitement McKay, pianotant frénétiquement sur son écran.

— Un problème, Docteur ? l'interrogea Elie.

— Mais non pas du tout, je viens de perdre mon niveau sur Tetris ! répliqua le Canadien d'un ton condescendant. Evidemment qu'il y'a un problème, Caldwell : vous voyez bien que ça ne s'ouvre pas ! Maintenant arrêtez avec vos questions stupides et laissez-moi travailler ! ordonna-t-il avec humeur. »

Peu encline à rester trop près de l'ouragan McKay alors que la cité lui résistait, Elie s'éloigna, slalomant entre les malles et les caisses qui occupaient la pièce.

Cadman s'approcha de McKay lui conseillant une autre manipulation et les chamailleries recommencèrent. Elie fit remarquer la présence d'une ouverture dans l'un des murs, qui semblaient donner dans un étroit couloir sombre, mais une réplique cinglante du docteur McKay la fit taire instantanément. La jeune militaire préféra donc rester dans son coin, résolue à n'intervenir que si les deux génies décidaient d'en venir aux mains. Machinalement, elle se mit à inspecter la pièce.

Il y avait une dizaine de caisses et malles éparses. Certaines étaient plutôt petites, mais d'autre intriguèrent la jeune femme par leur taille. Il y'en avait cinq, longues d'un peu plus de deux mètres et hautes d'environ un mètre. Trois d'entre elles avaient déjà été ouvertes et vidées de leur contenu, seuls demeurait des copeaux synthétiques visant à protéger l'objet qu'elles transportaient. La forme laissée par ce qui en avait été extrait interpella la militaire : la chose à l'intérieur avait imprimé un profil oblong assez flou. Ce devait être quelque chose de lourd, songea Elie en constatant que les copeaux étaient très tassés à l'endroit où avait été déposé l'objet.

Pour s'occuper, Elie essaya d'imaginer quel type d'artefact aussi imposant pouvait avoir été ramené sur Atlantis, et pour quelle utilité. Tout en caressant machinalement l'intérieur du couvercle en bois, elle y découvrit de longues aspérités granuleuses et visiblement récentes. En étudiant ces dernières plus attentivement, elle constata qu'il s'agissait de sorte de griffures faites en plusieurs endroits.

La sensation de malaise la reprit : quelque chose n'allait pas avec ces boîtes. Elles étaient trop grandes. Et leur contenu semblait trop lourd. En se penchant, elle découvrit d'autres coups sur la face interne du couvercle, juste sur le bord, comme si quelqu'un avait fait levier pour l'ouvrir. Mais depuis l'intérieur … réagit-elle.

Cette fois, Elie ressentait vraiment le danger. Que se passait-il ici ? Et si le docteur McKay avait raison ? Si la disparition des deux scientifiques était réellement due à une entité extérieure ?

— « McKay, est-ce que vous savez ce qu'il y avait dans ces caisses ? demanda Elie, saisie d'angoisse.

— Non, je ne sais pas ! grogna McKay, fâché d'être dérangé alors que la porte continuait de lui résister. Il doit y avoir une étiquette avec toutes les infos dessus. Maintenant j'aurais besoin d'un peu de silence, termina-t-il d'un ton sans appel, avant de reprendre sa discussion houleuse avec Cadman. »

Sur le bordereau de réception collé sur l'un des pans de bois, Elie constata qu'il s'agissait d'un « artefact indéterminé » ramené de la planète M7K322. En inspectant les autres boîtes, elle découvrit que chacune d'entre-elles provenait d'une planète différente mais avec toujours la même indication et les mêmes initiales. ED Labo 2F : Docteur Ernest Dubois.

Sa curiosité attisée, Elie chercha dans la pièce un outil qui lui aurait permis de faire levier pour ouvrir l'un des deux derniers coffres afin de savoir ce que contenaient réellement ces caisses. Elle ne trouva rien, et fut obligée de renoncer. Pourtant elle ne parvenait pas à faire taire l'alarme qui résonnait dans sa tête.

Et si quelque chose était sorti de ces caisses ? Puisque la porte d'accès à la salle suivante était verrouillée, la seule issue restante était cette petite ouverture de l'autre côté de la pièce et ce couloir sombre. Elie devait en avoir le cœur net.

En avançant vers le boyau obscur, son pistolet pointé devant elle, elle eut l'impression d'être dans un mauvais film d'horreur. Quand tout commençait à partir de travers, il y avait toujours une pauvre idiote pour partir seule explorer une zone non éclairée et effrayante. Pour finir inévitablement par se faire découper en morceau par le psychopathe de service. Et ce coup-ci, la cruche, c'est moi ! songea Elie. Sa réflexion lui tira un ricanement nerveux, pourtant elle continua d'avancer.

En s'engageant dans le passage sinistre, elle alluma sa torche. Les lieux semblaient vides. Mais à peine avait-elle fait quelques mètres, que son pied butta dans un objet imposant repoussé dans un renfoncement. De justesse, Elie se retint de hurler quand le faisceau de sa lampe éclaira l'obstacle sur le sol.

C'était un corps. Celui d'un vieillard. Ou du moins, en avait-il l'air. Pourtant, immédiatement Elie su qu'il n'en était rien. Le cadavre portait l'uniforme d'Atlantis, et les bandes bleues sur sa veste indiquaient qu'il s'agissait d'un membre de l'équipe scientifique. Harper, devina-t-elle.

Seulement, la dernière fois qu'elle avait croisé Harper, il semblait n'avoir pas plus d'une trentaine d'années, de cela elle était certaine. Et elle ne connaissait qu'une chose capable de faire vieillir un être humain de cette manière.

Ne pas courir, ne pas donner l'alarme, répéta-t-elle dans sa tête tout en reculant pour rejoindre les atlantes dans l'autre pièce. Reste calme, Elie. Surtout reste calme. Sitôt qu'elle eût émergé du couloir, elle fit volte-face pour mettre en joue tout ce qui pourrait sortir par cette porte. D'un seul geste, elle fit comprendre à Cadman de garder le silence, et seuls les réflexes aiguisés du lieutenant empêchèrent McKay de pousser un cri effrayé en voyant Elie l'arme au poing et l'air concentré.

Laura plaqua sa main sur la bouche de l'astrophysicien apeuré, puis d'un doigt sur les lèvres, elle lui intima de rester muet. Quand McKay eut hoché la tête pour signifier son approbation, Cadman tira son arme et rejoignit prestement le capitaine.

— « Wraith, souffla simplement Elie. Dites à Rodney de faire comme s'il n'arrivait à rien et de décréter qu'il faut remonter pour aller chercher d'autres instruments pour ouvrir la porte. Après vous le couvrez, et vous repartez calmement par là où l'on est arrivé. Ne courrez pas tant que je ne vous en donnerais pas le signal. S'ils sont encore là, on ne doit pas leur laisser penser qu'on les a découverts, ordonna-t-elle à Cadman. »

Malgré la terreur dans les yeux du lieutenant, celle-ci obtempéra sans rechigner, son visage arborant un air de franche détermination. Elle retourna auprès de McKay pour lui transmettre les indications, et le génie scientifique joua sa scène comme un comédien professionnel.

— « Je n'arriverai à rien avec cette ridicule tablette ! s'exclama Rodney avec dans la voix un soupçon d'angoisse qui passait aisément pour de l'agacement. Il faut que je remonte au labo chercher mon ordinateur. Et peut-être Zelenka, continua-t-il avant de se raviser. En fait, non, il me gênerait plus qu'autre chose. Profitons-en également pour nous débarrasser de Cadman, elle est presqu'aussi inutile que Radek ! ajouta-t-il d'un air méprisant, parfaitement dans son rôle. »

N'importe qui connaissant McKay n'y aurait vu que du feu, tant son comportement était identique à celui qu'il avait en permanence : sarcastique et autosuffisant. Personne n'aurait pu se douter qu'au fond de lui, le scientifique n'en menait pas large et ne rêvait que de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

— « Merci Rodney, c'est trop aimable, renchérit Laura pour donner le change. Allez, on y va, plus vite je serais débarrassée de vous, mieux je me porterais ! répliqua-t-elle, revancharde. »

Mais les paroles de Cadman n'avaient rien à voir avec l'attitude qu'elle adoptait à cet instant. La jeune femme se tenait déjà près de la porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés, puis s'étant assurée que la voie était libre, elle fit passer McKay dans l'autre pièce et revint à sa position pour couvrir la retraite de sa supérieure.

Elie reculait prudemment pour rejoindre les deux atlantes quand elle entendit, assez loin dans le sombre boyau devant elle, le bruit caractéristique de pas lourds et précipités qui venaient vers eux.

Sans plus se soucier de donner le change, Elie rattrapa McKay et Cadman au pas de course.

— « Maintenant on fonce jusqu'à la prochaine porte ! ordonna-t-elle en entraina le Canadien dans son sillage. McKay, est-ce que vous pouvez les empêcher de passer cette porte ?

— Si vous me donnez une minute et demie, peut-être deux, répondit-il d'une voix aigüe trahissant sa peur.

— On n'a pas deux minutes, décida Caldwell en percevant le bruit des bottes qui approchaient dangereusement.

— Je vais le faire, annonça Laura en passant sa main devant le système de contrôle de la porte qui coulissa pour se fermer.

— Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que … commença McKay. Nan mais vous êtes malade ! hurla-t-il quand Cadman tira sur les cristaux.

— Efficace et rapide, Rodney ! rétorqua-t-elle avant de se remettre à courir en entrainant McKay par la manche. »

Elie ferma la marche. Encore une salle et ils arriveraient dans le couloir principal. De là, ils seraient dans la zone couverte par le système de communication de la cité, et ils pourraient demander du soutien armé. Ensuite s'ils tenaient cette allure, ils pourraient rejoindre le premier téléporteur en un peu plus de cinq minutes et se mettre à l'abri en attendant les renforts.

Mais déjà Caldwell entendait le bruit sourd de coups tirés dans la porte. Ils ne tarderaient pas à franchir cet obstacle et serait bientôt sur eux. Il ne fallait pas trainer.

A peine eurent-ils passé la dernière porte que Cadman se stoppa net, arme au poing, ciblant une petite silhouette indistincte qui leur barrait le passage au beau milieu du couloir. Elie jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers l'intrus, mais le pilonnage de la porte un peu plus loin s'intensifiant, elle se mit dos à McKay, gardant son arme braquée sur la pièce qu'ils venaient de quitter.

— « Dubois, bon sang, on vous a cherché partout ! s'écria McKay en reconnaissant le scientifique disparu.

— Mais j'étais là, docteur McKay, répondit l'interpellé d'une voix lente et doucereuse, visiblement très calme. »

Ce fut comme un flash qui éclata dans le cerveau d'Elie. Une alarme se mit à retentir avec force dans son esprit. Maintenant elle se souvenait. Tout lui revenait et Elie comprenait enfin pourquoi elle ressentait un tel malaise depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à ce niveau. En une fraction de seconde, elle se retrouva cinq mois en arrière, dans ce même couloir froid et humide. Elle avait quitté l'observatoire sous-marin et elle avait voulu emprunter un autre chemin pour rentrer. Elle s'était perdue. Et puis elle avait surpris le bruit d'une conversation dans cette même salle derrière elle. Invisible, elle s'était approchée et avait trouvé le docteur Dubois en pleine conversation avec lui-même, de toute évidence au bord de la folie. Puis, il s'était retourné et il l'avait vue. Alors même qu'elle était devenue invisible pour le reste du monde par la faute d'un appareil ancien, il l'avait vue. Et il avait plongé un regard cruel et terrifiant dans le sien. Et ses yeux n'avaient plus rien d'humain.

En quelques millisecondes, Elie venait de tout comprendre. Peu importait qui il était, le docteur Dubois n'était plus lui-même. Aussitôt, le capitaine fit volte-face, se plaçant devant McKay pour l'empêcher de s'approcher davantage de l'inquiétant individu. Par réflexe Cadman s'était immédiatement postée derrière l'astrophysicien, couvrant la position que son officier supérieur venait de quitter.

— « Ne vous approchez pas de lui, McKay, ordonna sèchement Caldwell. Quoi que soit cette chose, je crois qu'elle n'est plus le docteur Dubois. Si d'ailleurs elle l'a jamais été, expliqua-t-elle. »

Elie tenait Dubois en joue, mais celui-ci ne semblait nullement impressionné et continuait d'avancer en souriant. La jeune femme fit rapidement le compte de leurs défenses. Elie et Cadman n'avaient emporté avec elles que leurs armes de poing et un couteau. Leurs colts contenaient sept balles, plus une dans la chambre. Pour mettre hors service le système d'ouverture de la porte, le lieutenant avait tiré deux balles. Au son de leur cavalcade, Elie avait cru dénombrer trois poursuivants, peut-être quatre. Plus Dubois. Et il ne leur restait plus que quatorze balles.

Si ceux qu'elle supposait être des Wraiths derrière eux parvenaient jusqu'ici, il n'y aurait probablement pas assez de munitions pour tous les abattre. Ces vampires de l'espace étaient très résistants. Alors pas question d'en gâcher une seule pour Dubois.

Elle devait impérativement le capturer et le ramener vivant pour qu'il soit interrogé. Elie était certaine qu'il avait quelque chose à voir avec l'intrusion des Wraiths sur la base. La jeune femme étudia rapidement la situation : Dubois était plutôt chétif, loin d'être sportif. De plus, il semblait très affaibli. Elie ne devrait avoir aucun mal à en venir à bout, surtout avec le support de Cadman.

Seulement, il pouvait être armé. Caldwell devait gagner du temps, et le prendre par surprise.

— « Qui êtes-vous ? Comment avez-vous fait entrer ces Wraiths dans la base ? demanda le capitaine. Répondez ! commanda-t-elle avec férocité.

— Mais c'est le docteur Dubois qui a tout orchestré, susurra Dubois d'une voix grinçante. Personne n'a jamais pensé à recontrôler ces caisses. Nous les avons faites entrer une par une, depuis des mois, sans que personne ne se rende compte de rien. Même pas vous, docteur McKay ! Tout à votre arrogance, vous avez jugé les recherches et les découvertes du docteur Dubois insignifiantes. Nous avons tout fait sous votre nez, se moqua-t-il, visiblement amusé. Une fois qu'elles avaient été contrôlées et fermées, il nous a suffi d'ouvrir et de vider les caisses quand plus personne ne faisait attention à nous, et d'y faire entrer quelques-uns de nos valeureux guerriers avant de les refermer pour qu'elles passent la porte. Et ils ont patiemment dormi, attendant le moment où je les réveillerai. Personne ne fait jamais assez attention aux scientifiques ! acheva-t-il en éclatant d'un rire inhumain. »

Au loin, on entendait s'intensifier les coups de butoir contre la porte. Elle ne tarderait pas à céder, il fallait agir.

— « Cette façon de parler … chuchota Cadman. Et ce rire flippant … Ça ne vous rappelle pas quelque chose ?

— Les Wraiths, répondit McKay d'une voix chevrotante.

— Et il n'y a qu'un seul type de Wraith capable de contrôler un esprit humain, ajouta Caldwell.

— Une reine, lâcha Rodney d'un ton funeste.

— Vous avez été bien lents à comprendre, humains, railla la reine par la bouche de Dubois.

— Depuis combien de temps est-ce que vous possédez le docteur Dubois ? demanda Elie.

— Depuis bien assez longtemps pour savoir tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur cette cité ! répondit la reine d'un air suffisant. »

McKay laissa échapper un hoquet de frayeur. Elle savait tout. Grâce à Dubois, elle avait pu avoir accès à toute la base de données des Anciens, à tous les systèmes et à toutes les coordonnées des planètes connues, y compris celle de la Terre. Chacun des trois Atlantes y avait pensé. Avait-elle piégé Atlantis ? Avait-elle informé d'autres ruches que la cité avait survécu ? Avait-elle communiqué les coordonnées de la Terre ? Et combien de Wraiths étaient sur la base ?

Tant de questions sans réponse. Ils devaient savoir. Il n'y avait pas que leurs vies en jeu dorénavant.

— « Combien de Wraiths sont sur la base ? Répondez, où je vous abats ! menaça Elie.

— Non vous ne le ferez pas, se moqua la reine. Vous ne tueriez que ce pauvre humain, et pas moi, fit-elle remarquer avec justesse. C'est trop tard pour vous maintenant. Bientôt mes soldats prendront cette cité et passeront la porte vers la Terre. Et avec un tel garde-manger à sa disposition, ma ruche sera la plus puissante de toutes ! prédit-elle avec une satisfaction non dissimulée. »

Elle n'a rien dit aux autres ruches, comprit Elie. Elle veut garder Atlantis et la Terre pour elle seule, c'est peut-être notre seule chance, en conclut-elle.

— « Capitaine, la porte va céder ! s'écria Cadman.

— Cadman, couvrez McKay et foncez droit devant, ordonna Elie. Préparez-vous à verrouiller la prochaine porte que vous trouverez, McKay : il faut les retenir autant que possible.

— Mais je ne crois pas qu'il … ou plutôt qu'elle nous laissera passer, argua McKay.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, je m'en occupe, affirma Caldwell d'un air résolu. »

Puis d'un même élan Elie et Laura foncèrent droit devant elles. Le capitaine se précipita vers Dubois, tandis que Cadman, tirant Rodney avec elle se mit à courir dans le couloir.

Un fracas sourd leur indiqua que la porte qui retenait les Wraiths de l'autre côté venait de céder. A mi-parcours, Cadman s'arrêta. Caldwell et Dubois venaient de rouler sur le sol, et déjà l'on entendait le pas lourd des soldats ennemis qui s'approchaient dangereusement.

— « Rodney, continuez ! intima le lieutenant. Il faut à tout prix leur couper la route, ne nous attendez pas ! lui cria-t-elle avant de rebrousser chemin pour aider sa collègue.

Dubois résistait bien mieux qu'Elie ne l'avait imaginé. Aussitôt qu'elle s'était jetée sur lui, le scientifique maigrelet s'était baissé, les entrainant tous deux dans une douloureuse chute. Le Terrien possédé se débattait avec une énergie insoupçonnée, habité par l'esprit puissant de la reine.

Le revolver d'Elie avait glissé bien trop loin pour qu'elle puisse l'attraper, alors que déjà, trois Wraiths surgissaient dans le couloir. Le capitaine n'avait plus d'autre choix : elle lâcha son emprise sur Dubois et roula sur le côté pour échapper à un premier tir incapacitant.

Elle voyait Cadman revenir vers elle au pas de course pour lui porter secours. Elle l'entendit tirer une première salve de trois coups, parvenant juste à ralentir l'un des Wraiths.

Craignant que le corps qu'elle habitait ne soit blessé, la reine se replia, protégée et suivie par deux de ses soldats. Elie se crut hors de danger.

Ce fut une erreur. Alors qu'elle allait presque mettre la main sur son pistolet, le troisième Wraith se jeta sur elle de tout son poids pour éviter la seconde rafale tirée par le lieutenant, l'écrasant contre le mur. Si Elie avait bien compté, Laura venait de tirer ses trois dernières munitions.

Bien plus fort qu'elle, le soldat ennemi attrapa la négociatrice atlante à la gorge, la hissant à quelques centimètres du sol. Elle vit l'horrible main verdâtre levée, prête à se nourrir d'elle. Cette fois, c'est la bonne, je vais y passer, fut la dernière pensée qui traversa l'esprit de Caldwell avant que le Wraith n'abatte sa paume nourricière sur la poitrine de sa victime.

Quand le soldat Wraith commença à aspirer sa vie, Elie ressentit une insupportable douleur. Puis un froid glacial s'insinua dans ses veines, la vidant de toute force.

Pas comme ça. Je ne veux pas mourir comme ça, supplia-t-elle son Dieu en silence, les yeux fermés. Et comme en écho à ses prières, elle entendit huit coups de feu assourdissants, tandis que son agresseur tressaillait et s'effondrait en l'entrainant avec lui sur le sol.

Pendant les quelques secondes où elle resta reliée au Wraith après qu'il soit tombé, Elie eut une drôle de sensation comme si la chaleur refluait d'un coup dans son corps. Ce fut l'électrochoc dont elle avait besoin. Elle attrapa la main que lui tendait Cadman, et malgré des jambes un peu flageolantes, elle s'élança à la suite du lieutenant, sans se retourner.

— « Dépêchez-vous ! leur cria Rodney. »

La porte qui condamnait le couloir était déjà en train de se refermer. Les deux femmes forcèrent leur course, puisant dans leurs dernières ressources. Les deux battants se soudèrent juste après le passage des militaires et McKay pianota frénétiquement sur sa tablette pour valider le verrouillage manuel.

— « Pourquoi personne ne m'écoute jamais ? se lamenta Rodney. Je vous avais bien dit d'emmener un P90, Caldwell.

— Promis, la prochaine fois, je vous écouterai McKay. Allez, on remonte à la salle d'embarquement, il faut mettre la base en alerte. Caldwell pour le major Lorne, c'est urgent, annonça Elie en activant son oreillette.

— _Lorne, j'écoute_, lui répondit presque tout de suite l'officier.

— Major, ici Caldwell. On a un code Foxtrot Alpha 6 au niveau -2. Il faut isoler la zone et rassembler les hommes, Monsieur.

— _Caldwell, confirmez_, exigea Lorne.

— Code Foxtrot Alpha 6 au niveau -2. Atlantis a été infiltrée par des Wraiths, Monsieur.

— _Rejoignez-moi chez Weir, immédiatement ! Lorne, Terminé._

* * *

Et voilà ! Un chapitre de clos pour ce premier épisode ! Ton avis m'interesse, alors review ! Sache que je suis une autrice très capricieuse et il n'est pas rare d'attendre de ma part 2, 3 ou 4 ans avant un nouvel épisode. Mais si tu ne me connais pas encore, tu sais que quand je suis lancée, je peux être trèèèèès prolifique ! Alors, si le coeur t'en dit, encourage moi à continuer dans les review ! Petite ou grande, j'ai toujours grand plaisir à te lire !

A très vite pour le prochain chapitre !

Amitiés,

Edeinn


End file.
